Load carrying vehicles, such as trucks, often have fold-down tailgates. Folded down, the tailgates extend the area of the truck bed. Folded up, the tailgates close off the truck bed. Tailgates, in some instances, can as such be used as an additional horizontal support surface when folded down for items. For example, when a truck is stationary, the folded down tailgate can be used as a support for food items or a beverage or provide a place to sit. However, it would be desirable to provide additional, multi-functional support surfaces in connection with tailgates.